


FaveLove

by anapatricia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapatricia/pseuds/anapatricia
Summary: Adrien decides to download an app to find his soulmate but, while he is trying to meet the mysterious Ladybug, he notices he might like someone else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfic here and i'm kinda of nervous because english is not my first language but i hope someone likes it!

— Mari, do you know what FaveLove is? 

— What? — She raised her eyebrows. 

We were doing this photoshoot for almost two hours now and I guess she was too busy thinking about what clothes I was supposed to wear now to pay attention on my question, even though I was in front of her. 

— FaveLove, I, uh, Nino told me to download but I’ve never heard of it. 

— Really? Nino told you this? — She said finally looking at me, and then looked down and said to herself: — I guess homicide can be a thing after all. 

— It is that bad? — I asked laughing at her reaction, and she got red because probably wasn’t expecting me to hear that. 

— It’s... It’s an app you can use to find someone who likes the same things as you, because in theory, if a person looks so much like you, then they’re your soulmate. 

— Do you agree with that? 

She got quiet for a moment before answer me. 

— I don’t even know if I believe in soulmates. Dress this. It’s the last one I promise. 

I put the last clothes and went to finish the photoshoot, and after some time I was back at talking to her while we were organizing our things. 

— We both kind of look a lot like each other. 

— Where are you trying to get with this, exactly? — She stopped what she was doing to look at me. 

— Anywhere, I guess? It was just something I thought now. 

— Oh, ok — She laughed. And I laughed too because I love her laughing. — I agree. We have a lot of things in common. 

— Do you want a ride home? 

— Of course. 

We went to my car and I helped her putting her things inside before getting into it. 

— So... Do you think it’s worth trying? I mean, to make an account on the app. 

— I think you’ll lost your time. I say that by my own experience. 

— Do you have an account? 

— I had. Alya and the girls made me one months ago and it’s was, as I said, a loss of time. 

— Did you, uh, met someone? — I asked, and I don’t know why but I felt strange thinking about her with someone. 

— No, I just create an account. I don’t want to meet someone. 

— Then why they made you and account? 

— I, well... They said I needed to... Forget the person I like and I could do that by meeting new people. 

— Wait, do you like someone? But you never told me this. — I asked still trying to pay attention on the street, but wanting to stop the car to process that. And she laughed, but even without looking at her I could feel in her voice that she was nervous. — Mari, I’m sorry if I was supposed to have noticed already, you know I’m slow. 

— Yeah... You are kind of supposed to have noticed. 

— Then who is it? 

— I won’t tell. 

— Mari, please. 

— You won’t get what you want just because you’re calling me Mari, you know that, right? 

I looked at her for a moment, she was redder than a strawberry, that made me be sure that she wasn’t really going to tell. I would have to figure out by myself. 

— I know... — We were in front of her house now, she got out of the car and took her things. — So, you want to do something latter? Dinner, maybe? — I asked when she went close to the car’s widow to say goodbye. 

— I’m sorry. I’m going to hang out with the girls tonight. Maybe tomorrow? 

— Ok, then I’ll find something to do in my house tonight. 

— Good luck. And goodbye, Adrien. 

— Goodbye, Mari. — I said and I drove to my house. 

Besides Marinette’s opinion, I decide to download the app and create and account that night, and when I told her by text (because of course I told her) she texted me back saying: 

“Ugh, ok then” 

“But please don’t forget you’re the most famous model of all France” 

“Use an alias or something” 

“I need to go now. Be safe” 

I wasn’t expecting so many questions to create my profile. I started to get bored when I had to choose my favorite dates in a list of one hundred and payed attention again to answer my favorite movies of all times and got bored again reacting to fifty different date situations. After more than an hour it was finally done and I was completely hungry. 

I blocked the phone after reading a message from the app saying that it could take at least 24 hours to find the most compatible person to me and I went to the kitchen to eat something. 

“We have a match!” I saw when I was back to take my phone to search for a movie to watch. 

— Oh, already? Ok. — I spoke to myself while I was opening the app. 

“Chat Noir, you and Ladybug have a 97,86% match. Do you want to find her?” 

I checked her profile, we had the same answers to almost everything, our date ideas were the same, we liked the same movies and almost the same songs and books, and she was also bisexual and liked the fashion industry. 

There wasn’t a single picture of her face, only from her favorite places in Paris and from her hands and her blurred reflection in some of the pictures. 

— Ladybug, uh? What should I do? — I asked looking to my phone. I couldn’t ask Marinette what was the best idea because she was hanging out with her friends, so I just choose the option YES on the phone. 

And I waited. 

And it took so much time that I started to think Ladybug didn’t want to meet me. 

But then, another message from the app. Her location in real time. It was a fifteen minute walk and the weather was nice outside, so I just put better clothes and went, more nervous than I expected I would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thank you to everyone that commented and left kudos, thank you so much!

I was now in one of Paris squares, not one of the famous ones but there were a lot of people, mainly children, walking around in groups and talking to each other. I sat on a bench for a moment and looked to the buildings around the square, there wasn’t someone there who seemed to be waiting for another someone. I took my phone to check her real-time location, it was still there, she still wanted me to find her, but she wasn’t in the square anymore, now she was near one of the nearby museums, I knew the museum was closed, why was she there? 

I looked around again, my house was still a fifteen-minute walk, and she could not be my soulmate after all. But I was bored and Paris is beautiful at night, so I decided to take a bus and go to the museum. 

While I was on the bus a girl sat on my side and said “Goodnight” without looking at me. She was holding a box with chocolate and some violets. 

— Are these for your boyfriend? Or your girlfriend, maybe. — I asked, and she looked at me in silence. 

— Girlfriend, yes. — She gave a little smile saying that. 

— Can I ask you something? I am in a soulmate-related task right now. 

— Well, ok, what is it? 

— How did you know she was, you know, the one? 

— Oh, that’s a difficult answer, there wasn’t just a moment, it happened with time, but at the same time, since the first moment I looked at her, I knew I wanted her in my life. 

— I see... How long have you been together? 

— There are three years today. — She smiled the biggest smile possible saying this. 

— Congratulations! 

— Thank you. 

— Can I ask you one more question? 

— Sure. — She laughed. 

— After all this time, how do you keep knowing you love her? 

— There’s a lot of things actually, I’m always thinking of her and wanting to see her and talk to her every day. I like to be near her and, when I am sad, I just think about being with her because when I hug her it’s like a shield and nothing bad can happen to me. And we have a lot of inside jokes and we are always laughing together of the dumbest things. 

— I feel that way too, with my friend Marinette. 

— Is she your soulmate-related task, then? 

— No, it’s... Someone else. 

— But looks like you thought of her in the first place. 

The bus was getting closer to my stop, fortunately, because I didn’t know what to say after that. 

— Thank you for answering me, but I need to go now. 

— You’re welcome, and are you really Adrien Agreste, the model? 

— Yes, I am, do you want a picture or something? 

— No, I just wanted to know. Good luck with your soulmate-related task. 

— Thank you. 

I was now in front of the museum, closed, as I already knew. There was a couple in front of it and a man selling flowers on the other side of the street, I knew it was worthless to ask something considering that I had no idea of how Ladybug was. 

She was not there, and my phone showed me that too. Now she was in a cafe next to the Pantheon. That was a thirty-minute walk and she might not even be there, I started to think I should just go home and enjoy the rest of the night alone. 

— Don’t you want to buy a flower for your lover, young man? — The flower man asked me after some time. 

— I... Well, I don’t know. I guess I will just give up. — He was clearly not expecting that answer, but he kept talking anyway. 

— Do you want to tell me what happened? 

— I am trying to find this girl who might be my soulmate and she wants to find me but she keeps running away. I guess I will just give up. 

— But it isn’t worth trying if she is your soulmate? 

— Maybe, how am I supposed to know if she’s my soulmate anyway? 

— Well, look at those flowers, can you imagine someone you would buy all of this just to see their happy smile and still that person could be happy if you bought just one flower on a random day as a surprise? 

— Marinette — Her name split out of my mouth before I could even think about that. 

— Then it’s her your soulmate! — He said happily. 

— But it’s not her I’m going to find, I’ve never thought about her that way but... 

— But...? 

— Ugh, I don’t know. — I took my phone again. Ladybug was still there. She wanted to meet me. I couldn’t just go home and let her waiting. I needed at least to talk to her. — I will solve this now. 

— Don’t you want a flower to help? 

— Not this time. But thank you. 

It took me half of the time to get in the cafe with an Uber and, for a moment, I stayed in front of it, looking, my phone showed me that she was close but not exactly where. And I didn’t want to get in there just to tell her... That I might... Like someone else? 

— Wow, what a surprise! — Someone said to me, and when I looked to my side Alya was there, with all the Marinette’s friends, but not Marinette. 

— Girls! What a surprise, really! — I said. 

— Uhh, I guess y’all need to see this — One of them said. The one Marinette once told me that was good in basically every sport that exists. 

It was Marinette’s phone she was holding, I knew that. They looked at it surprised. 

— No way. — Alya said and looked at my phone. It had a massage from FaveLove on the screen. 

“Chat Noir, you have found Ladybug.” 

— Adrien, I’m sorry, we kind of made Marinette accept that and we kept hanging out because we didn’t think you were going to really follow her, we didn’t even know it was you! She only uses the app as a joke when we’re with her and we would go delete it again later this night. 

— Where is her? 

— She is paying the bill. Actually, she is coming. 

And she was really coming, walking towards us. She didn’t even have time to say something when she saw me because I was faster. 

— Can I talk to you for a moment, please? 

She looked confused at her friends, who said nothing, just walked away. 

— Ok, then. Hi, Adrien. Is there something wrong? 

— No, nothing wrong, I just... I downloaded the app, as you know. 

— Yes. 

— And I found someone who could be my soulmate. 

— Congratulations, I guess... 

— Please don’t say anything because I’m too nervous, I need to say this at once. 

— Oh, ok, sorry. 

— So I went to find this soulmate and during all the way I thought about this... Like, loving someone, and I had people telling me what is love to them and the only person I could think about was you. I love you. I’ve always loved you. But I didn’t notice that until now. And then I went there to apologize to the person from the app, and it was you, my soulmate from the app. And I know you like someone else but I just... — I tried to keep talking, but she softly put her finger on my lips. 

— It is you, Adrien. The person I’m in love with, it has always been you. Since the first time we met. 

And then she kissed me, and when she stopped kissing me, I kissed her back, and when I stopped kissing her, we laughed and I hugged her and I wish I could never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never being in Paris so i just looked on google maps to try to look realistic enough jgkjfdkj and again, thank you to everyone who read that! :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two-part fanfic and i'll try to post the next chapter asap i promisse, if you read this tell me what you think, please, i'll love to interact!


End file.
